<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need a Hand? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952840">Need a Hand?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>404 Ben Solo Not Found, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Ben Solo is a Fucking Weirdo, Creepy Ben Solo, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, Hair-pulling, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Rey (Star Wars), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, r/niceguys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey’s neighbor, Ben Solo, has always been helpful and kind to her. She finds out that he’s not exactly what meets the eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need a Hand?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>forgive me father for i have sinned lol</p><p>TW: RAPE!! Literal rape. i tagged it pretty clearly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another grocery bag and she thought she might topple over on her face. If only her apartment wasn’t <em> two staircases up, </em> then she could easily make a few trips. Or she could’ve just skipped a few aisles at the store. </p><p> Ugh, maybe she should’ve paid extra for a ground-floor apartment. It certainly would’ve been worth it. </p><p>“Need a hand?” </p><p>Rey, arms stacked with groceries, turned to look over her shoulder at the familiar face. A smile from her evoked the same reaction from him, a crooked grin that she’d grown fond of.</p><p>Ben Solo, the high school science teacher that lives in the flat right below her. He’s always really friendly, which is strange to Rey because most of the other apartment tenants hardly look her in the eye when she walks past them. Also, she sort of stomps without meaning to, so it’s a wonder he doesn’t resent her.</p><p>He lived here a while back, before she moved in. But from the get-go, he was over-the-top sweet and helpful. Rey bitched about how her washing machine broke one day when they met at the mailbox, so he fixed it himself. Rey’s tire was flat one morning, so he changed it for her and was a little late to work. </p><p>This behavior was nothing new, so with an apologetic smile, she shuffled the bags in her arms to balance herself. She hated to always be leeching. </p><p>“Actually,” laughed Rey. “Um, no, I’m fine. Thank you, though.”</p><p>Ben shook his head, scoffing at her. “Don’t be ridiculous.” </p><p>He was already taking long strides with his long legs over to her to reach for the rest of her bags that were in the hatch of her car. With one hand, he grabbed as much as she had in both of her arms, and shut the trunk with his free one.</p><p>“Oh,” Rey said quietly. “Thank you.” </p><p>To her surprise, Ben hadn’t even waited for her to lead the way. He just proceeded to the stairs like he was holding a basket of feathers. Awkwardly, Rey clicked the lock button on her car keys with a struggling finger and followed after him.</p><p>When she had finally climbed up the flights of stairs to where he was patiently waiting, she reached her key out to the keyhole to her apartment with a shaking hand. Trying to slip it in, she missed.</p><p>She didn’t even have a second chance before Ben stuck his hand out to hold his hand out for the key. “Ah, sweetheart, I got it.”</p><p>Embarrassed, Rey let the key fall into his hand. The door unlocked in a good two seconds.</p><p> Again, Ben moved in with confidence, his feet making their way to the little kitchenette that was visible from the doorway. Rey followed. Something was making her nervous... she wasn’t sure what, but it was something. Maybe it was how comfortable he walked into her apartment, but he did have her groceries, after all. </p><p> It was definitely just the fact that she hadn’t had a man in her apartment in awhile; an attractive man, at that. </p><p> He laid her grocery bags on the counter. She set down her bags less gracefully, trying to ignore the way he was intently staring at her with a small grin edging on his lips. He usually grinned brightly, but this smile was... off-putting, almost. Like he was expressionless behind the eyes. </p><p> Maybe she was putting too much thought into it- he was just smiling, after all. Just... the way his eyes lingered on her. It made something of a warning churn in her stomach- something that was hard to ignore. </p><p> “Well, thanks, Ben. You probably have things to do, so...” Rey cleared her throat as she walked back over to the door to stand next to it. Expecting him to follow, she was a little confused when he stayed propped up against the counter, muscled arms folded. Even slouched, he was huge. </p><p> “Oh... yeah, no problem.” He seemed to get the hint and paced over to the door. “Anytime.” </p><p> But he halted his steps when he’d reached the threshold, still standing on the inside. </p><p> The corners of her mouth were forced up into a smile again as she craned her neck up to look at him. It was honestly beginning to get uncomfortable. She didn’t want to kick him out, but... she’d never really invited him in. </p><p> To her relief, he broke the silence, “Rey, I’ve been... I’ve been wanting to ask you something for awhile now.” </p><p> Oh. </p><p> Was he... coming onto her? </p><p> No- he had to be, like, a decade older than her. He probably had a girlfriend or wife or something. </p><p> But now that she thought about it, she’d never seen him with any woman. </p><p> “Oh, of course.” she feigned a smile. </p><p> His hand fell on the opened door, pushing it ever so slightly to shut it a bit. An alarm went off in Rey’s head, but she was frozen. She just stood there, nervous, while Ben pressed a forearm against the wall so that he was between her and the door. </p><p> “I was... wondering...” </p><p> Her eyes switched to the door when he discreetly closed it a tad more. This was weird; this wasn’t how you asked somebody out. </p><p> That’s what he was doing, right? </p><p> Rey racked her brain for any sort of question you’d have to ask someone in which you’d need to be alone with them in their apartment. She couldn’t come up with any rational ones. </p><p> He cleared his throat to finish his sentence, “...Do you... want to.. go out sometime? For a drink, or dinner?” </p><p> Well, her suspicions had been correct, and it wasn’t the worst thing he could’ve asked. Her shoulders untensed at that. </p><p> Rey tried to find the kindest words she could, but rejecting someone was never easy. </p><p> Sure, Ben was cute, very nice, and seemed like an overall fantastic person but she wasn’t really looking to date at the moment. School was her main focus. </p><p> “Ben, you’re a really great guy,” she started, shifting her eyes to his own. “And, I can’t thank you enough for how much you’ve helped me. But... I’m not.. really, y’know, looking for a boyfriend right now. With Uni and all.” </p><p> Rey’s heart plummeted to the bottom of her stomach when his warm, awkward grin melted into a deep frown. His eye twitched. </p><p> She could understand being a little embarrassed at being told no, but he didn’t look humiliated. He looked quite aggrieved. </p><p> It couldn’t have been that big of a deal. They hardly knew each other in the first place. </p><p> “Yeah, that’s what every girl says.” Ben scowled, and Rey reeled back an inch. “But then you cry about how you can’t get a boyfriend, or how every guy treats you like shit.” </p><p> Her mouth dropped open, but nothing came out. </p><p> <em> What the hell was she supposed to say to that?</em> </p><p> When she thought the situation couldn’t get more unnerving, he successfully closed the door the rest of the way before his fingers agilely turned the lock. </p><p> Rey did her best to think fast. Obviously, he could outpower her in no time so there was no chance that she could wrestle herself out of the door. But what other choice did she have? </p><p> She could talk him out of here- hey, maybe he just wanted to talk. </p><p> That’s what she tried to tell herself, at least. </p><p> The wild look of rage barely concealed behind his faint frown was hardly supportive of that theory. </p><p> “Ben...” she searched for the right words. “It’s.. it’s really nothing personal. You’re a good-looking guy, I’m sure there will be plenty of other girls out there who would be glad to take you up on that offer.” </p><p> Through his dark lashes, he blinked at her, his lips pressed into a tight-line. </p><p> The silence was intolerable, so she went on, “I um... do you need anything else? I, uhm- </p><p> “Shut the <em>fuck </em> up.” Ben finally snapped into a seething grit of teeth that contorted the rest of his face into a mess. </p><p>  Rey’s breath caught in her throat, and again, she stepped away, more subconsciously than anything. </p><p> Holy shit. He was fucking <em> crazy. </em> </p><p> But with every step she took, so did he. A scary, twisted tango that was leading them into the little hallway that just so happened to lead into Rey’s room. </p><p> His lips loosened and he rubbed a hand along his jaw, almost looking embarrassed that he had raised his voice. Like <em> that </em> was what he should be embarrassed about. </p><p> “I was afraid you’d say no...” Ben sighed in agitation. Rey walked back. He followed. “Because <em> women </em> these days take all that shit for granted.” </p><p> The breaths that were coming in and out of her chest were so unpredictable and unsteady that she was afraid she might hyperventilate. This was bad. This was really, <em> really </em> fucking bad. </p><p> “I did all that bitch work for you-” They were so close so that when he pointed a shaky finger at her, it touched her nose. “-and this is the sort of shit I get in return. You’d rather me treat you like shit instead?” </p><p> Tears welling in her eyes, her foot took another chance of retracting herself from him but her back was instead met with the wall adjacent to the opening of the hallway. She had nowhere to go. So, at a feeble attempt to diffuse his anger, she shook her head as a  ‘no’. </p><p> “No, no,” Ben gave a mocking laugh and his body sandwiched her own against the wall. “I think that’s what you want. It’s what all you little sluts want these days.” </p><p> A lump grew in Rey’s throat. </p><p> She needed to get the <em> fuck </em> out of here.</p><p> Her gaze flickered to the door that had gotten so far away, obscured by the gargantuan man pressed onto her. He could probably feel how fast her heart was beating. If anything, she didn’t want him to know that she was scared even though in reality, she was utterly terrified. </p><p> The door was right there. Rey was fast; she could make it out. </p><p> She counted in her head as he stared down at her. Like he was waiting for her to challenge him. </p><p> One... </p><p> Two... </p><p> <em> Three. </em> </p><p> In an instant, she butted into him, successfully forcing him to stumble back. She bolted. She was so close. So, <em> so </em> close- her hand on the door knob- </p><p> Long fingers wrapped around both of her wrists, wrenching her away from the door. It was like rope, the way his hands were drawing her in, closer and closer into his chest until he had grabbed the small of her waist. </p><p> Tunnel vision kicked in. She couldn’t think straight. </p><p> Flailing and screaming, Rey demanded, “Let <em> me GO!” </em> </p><p> As she was lifted off of the ground, she was furious when she heard something of a deep chuckle come from him. He was <em> amused- </em> enjoying it, even. It only made her legs kick him harder. </p><p> Whilst Rey was using her free arms to her advantage, trying to hit him and slap him, he gripped both of her hands tight enough to break her knuckles as he turned her around to shove her back into the same wall that she had escaped from. She was pinned, his body towering over her smaller form once again. Yet she continued to struggle against him to no avail. </p><p> “Knew there would be a bit of fight in you,” Ben licked his bottom lip as he pressed her hands harder into the wall, “Just how I like them.” </p><p> Rey’s thrashing didn’t cease, in fact, that only fueled her fighting. Ben didn’t seem phased though, and took the liberty of flipping her around. Her stomach slammed into the wall, her nose taking impact as well. He didn’t care when she whimpered or yelped. Ben just kept moving her around like a doll, one of his hands moving to her pants while the other one secured her wrists above her head. </p><p> “Ben...” she whined against the wall, “Please... <em>please, </em> don’t do this-” </p><p> “I gave you a choice.” hissed Ben. His hair tickled her neck and she felt his hand come to the front of her jeans, unzipping them with one swift motion. “I wanted to take you out to dinner, buy you nice things... but you <em> had </em> to make it difficult.” </p><p> A tear slipped down Rey’s cheek when her jeans fell down to expose her thighs to the cold air. </p><p> “Oh, fuck.” Rey heard him mumble to himself, one of his large hands palming her ass. She didn’t even realize she wasn’t wrestling against him anymore. There was no point; it seemed like every step she had taken to free herself, he had taken two steps backwards. </p><p> All she could do was pray he would change his mind. </p><p> But as she felt the outline of an erection rock into her barely covered backside, she had an intuition that he wouldn’t be doing anything of the sort. </p><p> Burrowing his hair into her neck, his hand let go of her wrists briefly. Rey took the last ounce of strength she had left and tried to propel him away, only to be met with a scoff of annoyance. As if she was inconveniencing <em> him </em> from taking advantage of her. </p><p> This couldn’t happen. </p><p> She had to stop it somehow- sure enough, a thought bloomed in the forefront of her mind. </p><p> “Ben... I... I...” she stuttered. “I can’t do this, I don’t have... I’m on my period.” </p><p> That was a lie. A stupid one, at that. Rey mentally slapped herself. </p><p> He stopped his grinding and paused too long for her liking, before his hands fell to her bare hips to push them into the wall. From the movement behind her, it sounded like he was crouching down. The large nose that poked against her panties confirmed that. She shuddered in disgust. </p><p> “Fucking <em> liar.” </em> Ben was at his full height again, yanking a hand full of her hair to press her head into the wall. “I don’t like liars, Rey. I thought you were better than this.” </p><p> Something in Rey cracked. </p><p> “You don’t know me!” she screeched, shaking her head to rid it of his grip. </p><p> Again, he held her down with ease. A rough hand came to slap her ass, the burning sensation halting any and all of her movements at once. A soft mewl of pain escaped her, and luckily Ben’s hand loosened its hold on her hair. </p><p> “So ungrateful.” he tsked. The noise of a zipper unzipping made her heart beat faster than it already was. “Denying me, fighting me, and now <em> lying </em> to me?” </p><p> Denying? Was she <em> required </em> to go out with him? </p><p> This man really did have a damn screw loose. </p><p> In all of the months Rey had known Ben, she would’ve never guessed in a million years that he was such an entitled psychopath. All of those smiles he had directed at her were suddenly tarnished in her memory; all of those smiles now had evil behind the eyes. </p><p> Perhaps if she could just convince him to get off, and then she could dial the police. If she could just get him to listen to her...

</p><p> Still hopeful, she took a deep breath between sniffles, “Ben, I’m sorry, okay, look- I’ll... I’ll go out with you, just-” </p><p> <em> “Be quiet.”</em> growled Ben, his pants dropping to the floor with a small thud. This time when he ground against her, she gasped audibly. Unrestricted, it was <em> big, </em> which would’ve been great in any other scenario. But she knew what he wanted. She knew that he was going to make it hurt. </p><p> More tears streamed down her cheeks. </p><p> “Let’s see how tight you are,” chuckled Ben darkly as jerked her panties down her legs, sending the length of her jeans still holding on down to her feet as well. Rey braced herself. Apparently not hard enough, because when two thick, blunt fingers invaded her, she cried out. </p><p> “So tight.” Ben nuzzled his head deeper into her shoulder, her forehead digging into the wall. “I’m gonna make this little cunt mine. You want that, don’t you, sweetheart?” </p><p> Rey stifled a sob. A smack came to her already reddened ass and she accidentally let another sob slip. </p><p> <em> “Answer me.” </em> commanded Ben, “You want this. <em> Tell me </em> you want this.” </p><p> Rey may have given up physically, but she wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. She wouldn’t give up the one bit of control that she possessed. </p><p><em> “No.” </em> she said firmly, her voice threatening to crack. Another tear slipped, but he was so focused on touching her that she doubted that he knew she was crying. </p><p> “You do.” He told her patronizingly, his hands rising from her hips to knead her breasts inside her bra.</p><p> Her plain, flimsy bra was suddenly split into two, each half in one of Ben’s hands. Rey’s eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder as if to confirm that that really just happened. He just ripped the fabric apart like it was a sheet of paper. </p><p> Then came her blouse, which he also tore into, buttons popping off as he ripped it open. It fell off, cascading to the floor along with her bra, and she gaped at the strewn articles in shock. </p><p> Like nothing had happened, his hands resumed to toying with her chest, his fingers circling her nipples. When he wasn’t satisfied, he flipped her around to where she was facing him against the wall. This was worse- she could see him now, every intent clearly written across his face. </p><p> His eyes fell onto hers. Dark hair hung in front of his eyes, and he gave her a deviant smile that made her stomach flip. </p><p> “So scared, baby,” he leaned into her neck to pepper kisses along her jaw. She was frozen, still breathing quickly. “It’s what happens when you fight me. You’ll be good for me from now on, won’t you?” </p><p> “I’m.. Ben, please-” </p><p> “It’s a yes or no question,” he said against her skin. “Be a good girl and get down on your knees for me, okay?” </p><p> The way in which he uttered those words was so soft, kinder than he had spoken to her the entire time which made it even worse. Almost like he thought she was going to comply. </p><p> She just stared at him pleadingly, unthinking of her nakedness. Dried mascara streams painted her face. “You don’t have to do this.” 

</p><p> The smile that had been plastered across his face suddenly fell into a straight line of frustration, and his hand came to grip her hair again as he forced her to the floor. </p><p> Her knees landed on the floor to send a jolt of pain through her entire body. Once again she struggled, thrashing her head around in defiance. She watched in horror as his free hand pulled his cock from the confines of his boxers. It sprung out and she recoiled. </p><p> “Open, Rey,” his eyes bore down on her. “Or I’ll make you. I won’t let you ruin this for me.” </p><p> No. She wouldn’t- she had far too much dignity to give in like this, to be so degraded to where- </p><p> She didn’t even see his hand move down to the swell of her breast. The most painful pinch came to her nipple, and she let out a sharp gasp, her mouth falling open instinctively. </p><p> With no warning, Ben thrust himself into her mouth. In an instant Rey was choking, gagging, and spluttering against him in pathetic hiccups. The feeling was only more unbearable when she realized she hadn’t even taken his full length. </p><p> “Shit, baby,” Both of Ben’s hands were clutching her hair now, encompassing her entire head. “Your throat was <em> made </em> for my cock.” </p><p> Wetness pricked at Rey’s eyes. She didn’t even have to move against him; he just fucked her throat as he pleased, eliciting guttural groans from above. </p><p> “Use your tongue.” instructed Ben casually. Having no other option, she did as he said, running the flat of her tongue along him. Curses continued to fall from his lips. </p><p> It felt like it went on forever. He only removed himself to give her spare moments to breathe before shoving himself back down her throat, having her gag and drool all over him. She felt disgusting. It <em> was </em> disgusting. <em> He </em> was disgusting. </p><p> “Look at me.” he grit out. Reluctantly, she peered up, meeting his eyes, and he hissed out another incomprehensible sound while he sheathed himself deeper down her throat. </p><p> His pace grew quicker as she took it deeper, his ragged breaths and her chokes filling the air around them. </p><p> “I’m about to...” he could barely speak. “I’m about to cum. You’re going to swallow every- every single <em> fucking </em> drop.” </p><p> Rey scratched against his thigh, her hands clamoring to dislodge his cock from her mouth but he simply held her head in place. Soon enough, salty and warm spend exploded down her throat and she swallowed it unwillingly. The groan he let out was obscene. </p><p> His cock left her mouth with a <em>pop </em> as he caught his breath. She was still underneath him, staring blankly at the floor while trying to process everything that had just happened. </p><p> “You did so well, babygirl.” praised Ben. Rey’s head shot up to meet his eyes and her nostrils flared. She was so <em> pissed. </em> So pissed off, yet so weak and unable to do anything about it. </p><p> And she knew he wasn’t done. She knew he wasn’t finished, and she wasn’t going to give him the chance to let him. </p><p> Ben’s hands loosened their hold on her hair, and she took the opportunity. </p><p> Rey sprung up and sprinted to her bedroom, the first door down the little hallway. She didn’t even give a second look back as she slammed the door, clicking the lock. His fists banged at the door, shaking it on its frame. </p><p> Rey scrambled to find her phone, pulling shit off of tables and blankets off of her bed. It was always on her nightstand, but right now, she couldn’t find it- <em> fuck. </em>

</p><p> She’d left it on the counter when she’d brought the groceries in. </p><p> “Open the <em> fucking door, </em> Rey.” came Ben’s strained, enraged voice. She stood next to her bed, still naked, unmoving. </p><p> There had to be a way out. There had to be. </p><p> But the door that was being beaten down was the only way out. She didn’t have a closet, or a secret space to hide. </p><p> She needed a weapon- and <em> fast. </em> </p><p> She returned to running around, picking through her drawers to find something to defend herself with. </p><p> Then came a series of loud, brash kicks, which sent Rey into a frenzy. She had a pair of scissors, maybe she could stab him and- </p><p> The door blew down, and Rey could’ve sworn that her heart stopped beating for a solid five seconds. </p><p> There he stood, boxers pulled up, shirt still on. More decent than her, that’s for sure. </p><p> Rey glared at him, scissors in hand, before running towards him with the blades splayed. </p><p> She aimed to strike, but his hand deftly caught her wrist and he grunted, twisting her arm away until she cried out in pain. </p><p>  His lips grazed the shell of her earlobe when he leaned down to mumble, “Let’s not try that again, hm?” </p><p> The cool, collected type of fury he presented was what made her skin crawl. How she could tell he was so damn angry, but his voice was so low and calm. </p><p> “I’m not done with you yet.” Ben told her before cracking a bone-chilling smile, “But at least you led us to the right place.” </p><p> “No, no, <em> no-” </em> Rey tried to say, but his other hand found her other tiny wrist and she was thrown onto her duvet like he was skipping a rock across a pond. </p><p> She didn’t even have a chance to rearrange her sprawled limbs because he was on top of her in a flash, already attaching his lips to her neck. Rey whimpered. His kisses were like a trail of fire down her skin, leaving burns with every one he left. </p><p> He wasted no time in trailing his kisses down her stomach, eventually reaching the heat between her legs. </p><p> He slid a finger in- which was better than two like he had done the first time- and he marveled at her. It felt better than the first time, easier, almost; Rey didn’t think too much of it until his a deep rumble of laughter came from him. </p><p> “All of that effort to keep me away,” chuckled Ben, kissing the inside of her left thigh. “But you’re fucking dripping.” </p><p> Oh, God. She <em> was. </em> </p><p> Her body had betrayed her. Even she didn’t have control of her own reactions in this situation; it made her want to cry again. </p><p> Lifting himself up again with his arms, he hovered over her and positioned himself in between her legs. At that, she instantly snapped them closed, still trying to regain any bit of control she could. </p><p> “Open your legs, baby,” he cooed, dark hair draping past his forehead. “Open that sweet little cunt for me.” </p><p> “You’re <em> repulsive.” </em> </p><p> At her courageous words, Ben just laughed, and she hadn’t even noticed that he’d already let his cock free to rest between her legs until it slaps against her bare skin. </p><p> Without thinking twice, she landed a wad of spit on his face. </p><p> Immediately his face fell. A pang of regret hit her- <em> fuck, he was going to kill her now. </em> </p><p> “God <em> damnit.” </em> whispered Ben, his eyes slitted like a snake.

</p><p> He swiped the spit off with the back of his hand before he flung it back onto her own face with a flick of his wrist. Rey recoiled, wincing. That seemed to amuse him. </p><p> But the ghost of a smirk disappeared as he slapped his cock against her cunt tauntingly, relishing in the way she shook her head at him. Rey couldn’t even look at him. Her head was turned to the side, her eyes squished close. </p><p> Ben wasn’t having any of that. </p><p> One of his large hands gripped her jaw, willing her to look directly at him. </p><p> “Open your eyes,” instructed Ben. <em> “Now.” </em> </p><p> When she didn’t, he continued in frustration, “I’m going to fuck you either way. So I can make it hurt, or I can make it feel good.” </p><p> Rey still held onto that last shred of dignity. Her eyes stayed shut. </p><p> “Fine. Have it your way, princess.” </p><p> To Rey’s horror, his cock slid in, fast and hard. The way he pulled out only to slam deeper. It wasn’t her first time, but the way his cock sheathed her in two made her cry out in pain. She had never felt so full in her entire life. </p><p> Ben’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp, and he barely got his words out, “So <em> tight.” </em> </p><p> When she opened her mouth to let out another noise of discomfort, his hand came up to cup her mouth as he pumped into her. He found his pace, fucking her fast and rough with no mercy. </p><p> “How does that feel?” he breathed into her neck, making her shudder. “You like your little hole being ripped apart by my fat cock?” </p><p> Rey didn’t say anything. She just sniffled into the palm of his hand, waiting for what seemed like an eternity for this hell to be over. </p><p> “Oh, <em> baby-” </em> </p><p> Ben hit a spot that made her not cry, but moan. It felt good. It shouldn’t have felt good, but when he pounded into her at that same angle, hooking his arms under her her own, it felt <em> good. </em> </p><p> But no matter how her body felt, she knew it wasn’t <em> right. </em> He took her against her will and isn’t sorry about it in the slightest. Ben Solo, what she thought to be her kind next-door-neighbor, is raping her right in her own bedroom. </p><p> What’s even worse is that she’s so wet, so much more wet than before he started, and he must think that she’s enjoying it. </p><p> Then, when she thought it couldn’t get worse, he reached down to toy with her clit, already on display for him. At first, she squirmed around in displeasure, but with every jagged stroke of his fingers, she couldn’t help but come undone. </p><p> A dainty moan left her, <em> “Oh-” </em> </p><p> “Mm, pretty little thing.” murmured Ben, his hips slamming against her own once more. </p><p> It was all too much. The way he’s fucking her with no restraint, the way he’s driving her to the edge even though she desperately doesn’t want to. </p><p> Even when she thought he had bottomed out, he still managed to hit a spot inside of her so sensitive, that she feels herself so close to falling apart underneath him in no more than a minute. His head was down by her neck again. He nipped at her neck, mumbling more breathy praises into her ear. </p><p> His finger tortured her clit. An involuntarily moan- louder than the other noises she had made- slipped out, and he took that as a sign of her enjoyment. </p><p> “You’re gonna come for me?” Ben huffed, “I know I am. Right in this <em> tight </em> little cunt.” </p><p> Rey’s blank mind suddenly went into a frenzy. </p><p> “No, please, I’m n-not on birth control-” </p><p> “Gonna look so pretty with a baby fucked into you,” he hummed as if he hadn’t heard her, his thrusts speeding up. In a panic, Rey began to frantically paw at him. He just groaned and sunk in deeper, holding himself in place as her small body close to him. </p><p> Her orgasm washed over her, but it was overshadowed by her overwhelming worries. He wasn’t moving, he wasn’t removing himself. Ben just let out a string of swears when she clenched around him one final time. </p><p> Just like he promised, the warmth of the spend flooded her, filling her up in the worst way possible. And she just laid there like a rag doll, feeling like she was outside of her body. Like she was someone else watching this all happen. </p><p> For a few moments, she could only hear their unsynchronized breathing and nothing else. </p><p> He finally slid out of her. When he had pulled his boxers back up, he puffed contentedly and flopped down beside her on the bed. His arms wrapped around her motionless body as he spooned her, and she made no move to stop him.  </p><p> It was as if everything had blurred. Like she was a ghost in the shell of her body. </p><p> “I’ve waited for that for so long.” he muttered into the back of her hair. “So many months, Rey. I’ve wanted you for so long.” </p><p> She said nothing. Her vision began to water from the tears brimming at her eyes, but she had to get out. She could hardly think as it was, but she knew that he was even more exhausted than her. Not to mention that the entrance to the living room was wide open. </p><p> Slow enough not to raise caution, she began to sit up in her bed only to be met with one of his large hands dragging her back down. </p><p> Rey’s stomach lurched when he gripped her body in a hold, tight enough to leave dark bruises. 

</p><p> “And now, I finally have you.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay, if you took your time to read this- thank you. i appreciate it, and i hope you liked it. if you didn’t, thank you still for clicking on it. i wrote this to let off some steam, but comments are still appreciated :) but please try and be kind haha</p><p>kudos is always extra seratonin!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>